fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna's desire
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry Top Cat stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted!" Top Cat shouted. He passed by Lord Shen, Minnie's adoptive father. "Prince Top Cat, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Shen asked. "Good luck, Lord Shen, in marrying her off!" Top Cat said as he stormed off. And with that, the angry cat was gone. Shen then groaned as he looked at a piece of Top Cat's vest. He then said, "Minnie?" as he went into the courtyard to find his adoptive daughter. "Minnie! Minnie!" he called. He spotted a mouse, sitting on a fountain. She wears a blue dress, a matching bow, and yellow slippers. It was Minnie Mouse, the princess of Toongrabah, Shen's adoptive daughter, and Mowgli and Pudge's adoptive older sister. Beside her was a 10-year-old boy with black hair and tan skin, wearing a red loincloth. His name was Mowgli, the prince of Toongrabah, Shen's adoptive son, and Minnie's adoptive younger brother, and Pudge's adoptive older brother. And the last one was a black and white penguin, wearing a brown shirt and matching hat. His name was Pudge, the prince of Toongrabah, Shen's other adoptive son, and Minnie and Mowgli's adoptive younger brother. "Minnie," Shen said and walked toward her until a black and white kitten came up and hissed at him. In his mouth was a purple torn sheet. It was Figaro. Along with him, was a goldfish, Cleo, a dog, Pluto and a rabbit, Brer Rabbit. "Ooh, confound it, Figaro!" Shen scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Figaro's mouth. He looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Top Cat's vest. "So this is why Top Cat stormed out." "Oh, father," Minnie smiled, "Figaro was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Figaro and said to him in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Figaro? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Top Cat, right?" She, Mowgli, and Pudge hugged Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Brer Rabbit and the kitten, goldfish, dog, and rabbit giggled. Shen gave Minnie a stern look as he tapped his foot. Then Minnie cleared her throat. Shen said as he followed Minnie to the birdcage, "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Shen and Minnie said together. "…by your next birthday." Shen finished. "The law is wrong." Minnie said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got three more days." Shen said. "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love," Minnie said. "Yeah, but we must be free to make our own choice." Mowgli said. "And, we have to let her find someone who is brave and handsome." Pudge added. "Minnie," Shen said before he placed the bird back in the cage, "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Spoofs